<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The living Nightmares by SkeletonHypetrain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074566">The living Nightmares</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHypetrain/pseuds/SkeletonHypetrain'>SkeletonHypetrain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Forga Lore [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, the mertens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:28:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHypetrain/pseuds/SkeletonHypetrain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Forga Lore [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hallucinations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the tragedy of the martian invasion, the personnel of the MI5 suffered very realistic hallucinations which became stronger during the next days, these are the next of the three of them.</p><p>1.the skull</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>this hallucination appeared for the first time hours after the martian invasion,when hyde’s skull was placed on the annex, the personnel told about weird noises at night, and random objects being thrown away,but one night, one worker in his nightshift, he saw a floating skull surrounded by will o’ wisp was standing in the middle of the hall, the skull was whispering something in an unknown language.</p><p> </p><p>the worker walked slowly towards the skull,the next day the worker was found dead, the forensic medics told that the worker died by a seizure attack,but the friends of the dead worker said that he didn't have any sympthoms, one of the witness said that he saw him walking towards that skull,  he suddenly stopped he heard the skull letting a scream, which made the worker shake and throw up foam from his mouth.</p><p>2.Smoke.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>the second hallucination was spotted weeks later after the skull one,some workers were found dead by these hallucination, many people told that they saw many items being thrown away very aggressively, that’s when in this day,they realized that these hallucinations were paranormal phenomena</p><p> </p><p>when the personnel wanted to dialogue the 2nd paranormal entity, which ended up in failure due to the aggressive behaviour of that poltergeist. </p><ol>
<li><span> blood on walls.</span></li>
</ol><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>this one is the most recent,which was spotted for the first time at Neo london in one of the statues located in Serpentine park, the first message written in blood was found on a promotional statue of the videogame: The legend of zelda:twilight princess, the message was: “the hero that no one deserves”.that same phrase was found also at Garoth’s memorial, the message disappeared in the next three seconds, some messages also appeared in some of the paintings of the buildings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>this manifestation became viral after the all known Paula strange mertens visited the museum at night during in one of her livestreams, she noticed some of the phrases at the wing, but she completely ignore it, with the help of campion bond, she and her crew made a ouija session.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Campion bond asked the name of the one who was triggering the phenomena, the cup started to move, the letters were: E-D-W-A-R-D, Strange told that “it was a load of baloney”, but she changed her mind when the cup slowly went to the H, which made the woman ran away, but suddenly the doors slammed shut, which made her threw out of one of the windows and ran away.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Second Coming of sixto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the catastrophe of the Martian invasion and the debut of Seldain 499, people thought that after that there’s no way that’s there is going to be another tragedy again, but they were wrong, a great skeledemon had risen from the waters of the thames, that demon was Sixto.</p><p>According to Daemonology for the less intellectual: Sixto was one of the great demons that wasn’t the son of eldritch, he was found by murray’s group long time ago, the group and MI5 sealed the beast, but they didn't know that the seal would break if all the members of the group die.</p><p> </p><p>The skeledemon wandered through the city and began to kill people, the city realized that they didn't have their beloved national avengers, so there was probability that there was no hope, until then, a group of 4 monsters appeared: a little demon called Markus, a sea creature named Fin, a toy robot named Control and Norvegicus the mutant rat, the team was known  as the “rusty reds”,the people called the rusty reds as the “monster avengers”, after he was being defeated by the rusty reds, the titan Meliodas and the guardian mechas, he used his shapeshifting powers, he turned into human, thus he started his quest to find the group who sealed him.</p><p>He hired a shadow being known as Mr Goldtooth: a shadow being that posses people and  Gargol: a gargol who ran away from his hometown due to a gargoyle crisis in which made the people call those creatures “invasive species” which offended the gargoylekind and began to hate humans. </p><p> </p><p>The doom trio began to be popular among the monsterdom, but they rarely appear in mortal places such as shops,etc, people who saw Sixto in his human form, they described  him as a young man wearing a suit from the 1910s, Sixto was seen in every single event, bringing Gargol as a freak show wonder.</p><p>Many monsters made theories about Sixto’s father, many of them said that it was a demon, or a warlock, after hearing those theories, sixto began his motivation to find about his progenitor while he had to spread his reign of terror in the land of the mortals, but meanwhile, mr goldtooth wandered through the streets, scaring the passers-by just like his times, but it bothers  when the youth confuses him with the babadook, he was captured by the rusty red team in one of their missions, but he was lately released by the team. the city was again attacked by Gargol but he was stopped by mr goldtooth.</p><p> </p><p>even many monsters thought that Sixto know everything about his situation, actually goldtooth knew more than the skeledemon, he was a bit like a faithful counselor which told him about part of the monsterkind.</p><p>this second coming comes to an end when Sixto striked again at the unfortunate city, in which he had a battle with the previous titan meliodas. which ended up the 2nd defeat of sixto, after that defeat, Sixto found an abandoned robot called 500, the bot was one of the best henchmen that sixto had, but one day, someone kidnapped him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The end of a nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(note: this is a rewritten version of “dimensional necromancy”,it contains a little bit of pokemon,a frankenhole crossover and the resurrection of two characters).</p><p>Necromancy, an arcane technique that is still using in the monsterdom, many ways of necromancy had resided during the ancient times: the original method, the obscurita method and alchemy, that method was only one that was used by humans, but it became very overexploited due that the mortals wanted to resurrect their beloved ones, but the transmutation brings awful side-effects, thus, one of the sons of the eldritch banned the use of alchemy, but if they want resurrect a beloved one or get something they wanted, they shall pay the price of grief, which means the amputation or the removal of the skin of one of the limbs, now the alchemy is now only for alchemists and monsters, and not for humans.</p><p> </p><p>The monsterdom had their own native crystal: the dimensionite, a sky blue crystal, similar to aqua aura quartz, which was used as fuel, light resource,ornaments,cooking,etc,and had the ability to appear in every dimensional shift such in multiverses, the son of MirrorMaker: Az-Teroizth, discovered the resurrecting properties that the crystal had, so with the help with his friends: Sigurd and Vladimir, began to create one of the most innovative methods of necromancy: dimensional necromancy.</p><p>During the first days of development, the project was set on the outskirts of dimensionalis, which they used the finest machinery made by Sigurd’s friend:Marvin, another discoverment was that the dimensionite can turn into a form which the cartoon loving mortals named as “homeworld gem”, but that form later was described as “ps1 polygon model that lacks face”.</p><p>the first idea was that they could use human skeletons to begin with the process, but they scrapped it, then they thought about using ashes or body limbs,they declined it too, one day, az-teroith found a skeleton in a secret annex located in the british museum, which he was confused, he thought  that this  skeleton should be at that natural history museum, but it didn’t matter to him.</p><p>Many posters and advertisements about that recent discovery, featuring a “human” version of Az-teroizth holding a skull, the monsters were so excited to see that invention created by the son of the Mirrormaker.</p><p>the day has come, everything was settled for the big event, Az-teroizth and his friends were excited to see if that would work, the blue tentacle demi-god pressed the big red button to start the process, suddenly the machine stopped, interrupting the necromancy, everyone was disappointed, sigurd had a plan b about if this couldnt work, he pulled out a weird looking rubik cube and a shard of dimensionite, they noticed that the machine began to work again, the skeleton slowly recovered its muscles in a painful way while screaming in agony, the three interdimensional beings saw the result: a half muscled skeleton, panting and gasping for air, they realized that  it wasn't a skeleton of a gorilla, at least the crystal did its effort, the next days, they began to analyse the agonizing skeleton, they heard that the skeleton saying”Where is she?”, they didn't understand that, as the days had passed, the pile of bones and flesh was gone, so they quickly began to search him and telling this horrible event to the monsterdom.</p><p>A shiny Feraligatr from the Darkly region was wondering through the forest, he found some weird looking blue crystals, he thought that it was some adamant orbs, so it didn't matter to him, but suddenly noticed some beams that appeared on the sky, but also he heard a cry, he know what was going on, so he went to back to his town.</p><p>another time-space attack happened again at Alamos town at 6:00 pm in which the trainers had to neutralize darkrai’s attack by using mirror move towards dark void, the feraligatr noticed that it wasn't a space-time attack, he saw palkia shaking in fear and acted very anxious, something was triggering the master of space.</p><p>In Dimensionalis, while sigurd was using the vending machine, he saw a figure coming out of a portal, when he saw it, he began to scream, the news of the return of Eurnymous’s threat became so viral that the arcane world were too scared to go the mortal world, Euronymous told them to stay calm,the dimensionalis accused Viktor for using the frankenholes to bring one of the most feared being, but he said that no, he didnt used the frankenholes to bring back to life an evil character, even the dimensionals keep asking him why, he was forced to close his laboratory, he was last seen on Antcornu’s Rocktoberfest in September.</p><p> </p><p>Days later, a comic convention began at Antcornu city, Strange Mertens and 499 were wandering around, but a dimensional arrived, telling that someone’s back, she laughed saying that it was a load of baloney, when they heard the screams, she changed her mind, strange ran away with 499, but what she saw someone who knew him not quite well, and there was he, that man-beast back from the dead wearing a tattered suit, his skin was burnt due to the martian’s heatray,she stared at those yellowish eyes, she couldn't believe that.</p><p>He let out one of the phrases that he loved to say when he saw  strange “i found you” in his beastly voice, she was shocked, then he purred and replied”surprised?”, 499 recognized him and began to become feral and began to attack , but a dualita stopped him, so he could fight against the evil beastman.</p><p>the elf girl and the pale ale ran away from the convention ,she quickly pulled out her phone and called one of her friends about what is happening, but she was interrupted by 499’s cry, she saw the worst, her robot, her first project, 500, but he was wearing a black mask, her robot, look what they have done to her robot, she started to cry, she never felt so devastated, Hyde told her that the “pile of metal” wanted to avenge on her  too, so he made some modifications, 500 twitched after what the man said.</p><p>Paul Mertens appeared right during the catastrophe, which he had no other choice than fight 500, as the robot go away, Paul noticed that the robot went towards the one who had tormented his friend, he pulled his gun and started to shot that evil man, but he missed, after that, Strange Mertens had to stay at dimensionalis during the next weeks, Paul and his friend had to stay at the hq of the Ministry of monsters,when he walked through the halls, he saw unbelievable, he saw Eldain talking to Mina, Paul was confused, he killed Mina during that attack at that academy, Eldain explained about why she was alive but Paul still was confused, as the blonde elf explained what was happening and added: “Poor strange, i wonder what if all of this happen to me..”.</p><p>Paul tried to think about the return of that awful evil  that was tormenting them while Eldain was telling about his little sister, later on, Paul began to investigate about that new necromancy and that crystal, he also read about the previous attacks of his friend’s robot, he asked to himself how that manbeast could modify strange’s robot.</p><p> In dimensionalis, Strangey was slowly recovering from that attack at one of the cafés, she saw Viktor again since his last appearance at the Rocktoberfest, strange already know about his situation, during the talk, Viktor asked about her, she has been through some “villain comeback”, also she added about how was griffin, Viktor told her that he was visiting London to see the hq, She stared at him and looked away..</p><p>Meanwhile, the burnt hyde and the modified 500 were at the abandoned factory, hyde was still annoyed by hearing  jekyll’s voice in his head telling that he went to far, to not hurt her again and leave her alone,500 stared at him, but he got hit by him, the burnt brute yelled at the robot,calling him a “useless pile of metal” and a large list that words that could hurt 500,the beast heard the muffled sobs of the bot while he was beating him, but hyde told him to go to one of the rooms, so he could give “something special” to 500.</p><p>then a the HQ, Griffin visited his “friends” until he got surprised that he saw Mina again, and he had the wonderful idea to tell her that the was one who planned about the martian invasion which he got slapped, Strange appeared after her recovery at nocturnalis, she was surprised that Mina was alive,as strange was with her friends, she showed to everyone  that she got the swamp thing, Paul didn't know how the hell did she brought that thing here, Eldain announced that Dr.Viktor will come via his frankenholes the next week, Paul reunited his friends and the others to stop that nightmare for once and for all.</p><p>the next day,Markus and Fin found a mortally damaged 500 in one of the alleys, 500 told them to not tell that they found him, later on, at the HQ, Sigurd and his friends, including the shiny feraligatr appeared, Az-teroizth told them about what they have done and they were sorry for picking the wrong skeleton</p><p>the battle against hyde took place at Antcornu city, in which strange used the swamp thing, but it failed, but at least she had her friends, but her attempts to defeat him was useless, the use of yu-gi-oh cards, her shiny gengar and using the right hand of doom were a completely failure, seconds before her ultimate demise, Mina went in front of Hyde, he said to her”Get out of the way Mina, she was the one who started this  and i am going to finish this”, and thus began an emotional conversation between the vampire woman and the manbeast that had to be ended because it was too long, hyde, with no other choice, he was forced to defeat his ex-companion, but he was stopped by 500,who did have that mask anymore.</p><p>Strange introduce to Mina one of her known creations, proyect 500, she was happy to see him again.</p><p>after hyde’s defeat, he noticed that the effects of the dimensional necromancy were going off, with his anger and frustration he said to all that one day will come back, one last thing he do was looking at strange with sadness.</p><p>that was the last time they saw him, one day, at one of the  demon temples, Nightingale saw a pile of flesh and bones going towards a statue of Euronymous, which it rejected its resurrection, but the pile used a pinch of amnesicon to force resurrecting.</p><p>the next days, strange and her friends were wondering through an abandoned factory just to make a shortcut to go to another convention in which there was a cosplay competition, so she and her friend were cosplaying as videogame characters, suddenly they heard a roar, they looked up and saw a deformed amnesified man which they easily recognized him, Strange told to her friends to run away and tell about this, this time the battle is getting more personal,as the amnesified beast stare at the elf wearing a link costume, strange pulled the star of eldritch and started to fight against the final form of her enemy, the battle was intense, she continuously avoided the attacks as fast as she could, it were long and stressful hours to beat that thing,she began to slowly move the claymore and then more fasted and said “you were the one who started all of this and i'm going to finish you!”, she screamed and stabbed him, she finally did it, as she pulled out the claymore, the beast didn't feel anything and began to laugh, but some  chained hooks caught his hand and other parts of the body and began to rip the amnesicon out him which let out a scream, strange ran away as fast as she could, but she still heard those chains and his screams, begging her to come back, she finally reached out of the exit.</p><p>Strange felt the cold but warm wind, she slowly walked slowly while holding the claymore, she finally end her nightmare, she heard a familiar voice, at the distance, it was him, she ran towards him and gave him a big hug, Garoth was back from the dead, he was with Viktor, Griffin and strange’s friends.</p><p>She asked where’s mina, but garoth told her that “she can finally rest in peace”, and for celebrating the great defeat, they spend the afternoon at the convention.</p><p>after that great event, the dimensionals apologized to Viktor and so he return to his homeworld with Griffin, Az-teroith’s necromancy became canon in the necromancy lore, the master of space became calm again, everyone in the monsterdom was happy again..</p><p>thus closing a part of the lore, a living nightmare that could shatter a elf demon mind, a nightmare that lasted for 5 months, has finally came to an end.</p><p>now there’s rumours about strange dating spawn after her boyfriend died, i dont know if its true.</p><p> </p><p>Epilogue:</p><p>A zombie experience has been started at London, Strange was running through the streets at night, she saw in the alley a big muscled skeleton wrapped in chains, he faintly said:”i...i found you”, strange stared at him and walked away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>